durmstrang_institute_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Acceptance:Adults/Erika Vinter
---- Short Answer Q's (recommended, but optional) 1) How does your character look at themselves, and why do they look at themselves that way? : Erika always feels like she could be better. She's just a perfectionist. 2) What is your character's definition of success in life? Does your character thinks they've been successful so far? : To make a difference. At least as an Auror she feels like she is. 3) Is your character honest and open about their thoughts and feelings or not? Why? : Erika tries not to be so that she can be there for others; she's a bottler-upper, so eventually she's more open when she explodes (usually in tears.) 4) What would your character look for in a potential lover? : She's not looking for any 'potential lovers'. She's still head over heels for Kris. 5) If your character was to die, how would they want to die? : Any way - as long as she's surrounded by her friends and family. ---- Background Questions (required at all times) 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) : erika vinter is a former valkyrie, sometimes she simply does not associate herself with the same reckless bravery she had when she was sixteen, seventeen. present-day erika lets her world revolve around other people, this can lead to her own emotional 'center' being constantly, slightly off balance, and if the room of judgement had to fit her into another box as an adult, she would have been off to yggdrasil faster than you could say...anything at all, really. she is an auror, she prefers to clear her head by getting out on the field, but knowing that kris gets worried about her always makes her doubt herself for the briefest of moments - not to mention joel. joel grimstad is her best friend, he, like kris, can be very protective of her but this only ever leads to butting heads. erika fights to maintain her happy relationship with both, she hopes that one day they will learn to love each other. she does her best to be optimistic, and is on the outside, she's good at containing her emotions until she can't bottle them up anymore. she's definitely reckless in her defense of those around her. one of her key features is a sarcastic sense of humour and the ability to turn any chosen set of words her way with a smirk, and a laugh. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) : erika luise vinter is a durmstrang institute alumna, former valkyrie, and auror at the swedish ministry of magic. she believes she is one hundred percent norwegian and the daughter of astrid, and berwald vinter - unbeknownst to her she is the bastard child of swede ilse ajax and norwegian isak solberg. : ilse was on a holiday from work in norway - a year’s vacation alone to wind down from the stresses of employed and married life - when she met isak, a rich, redheaded norwegian she’d seen all over the papers. steadily, despite herself, she began to fall. one, clumsy, drunken night at the bar of a resort this came to a head. : ilse panicked. she couldn’t bring herself to abort but there was no question of keeping the child. isak, being the selfish man he was, vanished. when erika - redheaded just like isak - was born, ilse was left with little choice but to abandon her at a local wizarding orphanage, where she was quickly picked up by astrid and berwald vinter, a couple of high-ranking norwegian ministry officials. she was raised as their daughter. : at six years old she accidentally set something on fire. very telling, at least. this was quickly vanquished but it was enough to serve as proof that she was, indeed, a witch, and that she would need to attend durmstrang. here, she was sorted into valkyrie house, where she met housemate kristian "kris" aaker, now ericsson, who she'd quickly fall for. (much to the dismay of her best friend, joel grimstad. joel was somewhat older, she thinks he saw the "older = wiser" connection when that's probably not true.) : as ministry officials you get enemies. in the midst of her fourth year her parents were killed by assassins - probably hired. this was hard for erika to deal with and as a result she became quite reckless, something she hates herself for now. they'd never had the chance to tell her she was adopted, and she still doesn't know. she moved in with her closest friend other than joel and kris, whose homes were probably not a good place for her to be, an estonian girl in her year. they're still close today and erika's so grateful to her family. : however, because she had three younger siblings (biologically the vinters') she had to help out a lot more than she might have ordinarily, which forced her to mature and face the fact that her parents were gone. : in her fifth year she took up beating as a hobby, in quidditch, at her friends' recommendations. her friends were getting scared of how she was dealing with her problems and tried to find a way to channel it. she was talented, but it wasn't what she wanted to do with her life, so they had to find something else. her o.w.l in defense against the dark arts as well as the key auror subjects seemed to do the trick, and in her grew this ambition to be an auror (because aurors could defend people like her parents). this motivation caused her to excel, and doing well pulled her out of a fairly dark place she'd gotten herself into. : she didn't quit the quidditch team, though, and still has the idea of going pro as a backup should she need it. since fifth year she's been on-again off-again with kris because of her hesitance to upset joel, who she knows doesn't approve. she's now twenty-four and an auror in the swedish ministry, coming back to sweden after a year spent in norway, with kristian as her boss. they've been off for a while - but there's hints all around the workplace that the two want to get back together, and there's no lies in that. she's determined to make this for good and make joel see that kris can make her happy. : she's still got no idea of her true heritage or the fact she was adopted at all, her relation to valentina ajax or anyone. she's hoping to make the best of being back in sweden - and find herself happy again. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! : 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) : Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you are limited on how many exotic chars you may have.) : Nope-ity ---- Multiple Choice Q's (optional) (bold for IC, italic for OOC, both for both) 1) You see a younger student being bullied. What do you do? :A) Do nothing. :B) Assist in bullying the student. :C) Stand up for the younger student. :D) Quickly run to get a teacher to stop it. 2) What's a good side hobby? :A) Capture The Flag :B) Drawing and painting :C) Solving crossword puzzles :D) Gossiping about the newest rumors out there 3) Which of the following songs do you associate the most with? :A) Wild Child by Ace Wilder :B) Places by Ulrikke :C)' ''Perfect Life by Levina' :D) Lights and Shadows by O'G3NE 4) If you went to a cinema, what movie would you want to see? :A) 'Rogue One: A Star Wars Story' :B) La La Land :C) Guardians of the Galaxy :D) Lights Out 5) On a free day, where would you want to be? :A) Practical jokes shop :B) Library :C) Art Gallery :D) Stadium'' ---- Out of Character Questions (required at all times.) 1) Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character. :B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Approved c: Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Category:Adult Accepted